


Hyde's Scarf

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht took Hyde's scarf without knowing the significance it had.





	Hyde's Scarf

“I’m going to kill that fucking hedgehog.” Licht mumbled to himself as he tried to adjust his sweater to cover his neck but it was utterly impossible. He blushed when he remembered the previous night and touched one of the hickeys Hyde gave him. If anyone saw them, Licht would die of embarrassment but he didn’t have any clothes that would cover them because he only packed his summer clothes. He thought about asking Kranz to buy him a scarf but then he spotted Hyde’s scarf on the ground.

“Well, this is your fault so the least you can do is lend me your scarf.” Licht picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck securely. It was surprisingly comfortable and soft. He remembered one time Mahiru told him how he liked to steal Kuro’s jacket and Licht didn’t understood why. Wearing Hyde’s scarf now, he could see the appeal. Hyde’s subtle scent clung to the fabric and Licht smiled to himself.

They needed to leave for his rehearsal soon and Licht turned to their bed to wake Hyde. He stopped when he saw the peaceful expression he had. They didn’t get much sleep last night and Licht decided to let him rest in a little more. The recital hall was on the first floor of the hotel so they didn’t have to worry about their distance limitation. 

Licht closed the curtains more tightly so the sun wouldn’t wake Hyde. He knew that Hyde could most likely panic if he woke up alone so Licht wrote him a note. As he placed it on the nightstand, he glanced at Hyde’s soft expression again. Licht ran his hand through Hyde’s hair lightly and his fingers brushed against the chain around his neck. He rarely took off his name tag and the few times he did, Hyde always made sure to keep it nearby. The only thing he treated similarly was his scarf.

“I’ll take your scarf as punishment but don’t think I’ll always go easy on you just because you’re cute.” Licht said softly to him even though Hyde couldn’t respond to him. He was certain that he wouldn’t have the courage to say something so affectionate if Hyde was awake. “Don’t sleep in too late.”

Licht made sure to close the door quietly behind him when he left the room. He adjusted the black scarf around him one last time before he went to meet Kranz. He planned to speak with the hotel owner that morning and told Licht to meet him downstairs. Licht slept in a little and he wouldn’t be late so he rushed down the hall. He didn’t want to hear Kranz lecture him so early in the morning.

He spotted Gil at the end of the hall and Licht stopped to talk to him. Licht couldn’t see his expression because of his whale costume but Gil was shocked to see Licht wearing the familiar black scarf. Before he could comment on it, Licht spoke first. “The stupid hedgehog is still sleeping but don’t bother waking him yet. He’ll disturb my rehearsal so let him laze around for a while. I left him a note telling him where I am but if he runs off before reading it, stop him from rampaging for me.”

“Okay.” Gil nodded, well aware of how Hyde would react if he woke up and found his Eve missing. Licht thanked him and started to run down the hall again but Gil stopped him. “Wait, isn’t that Hyde’s scarf?”

“Yeah, I’m borrowing it.” Licht blushed a little because he remembered the reason he had to steal it.

“He gave it to you?” Gil’s voice was a mixture of shock and amazement. Licht tilted his head in confusion a little. Hyde always wore the scarf but Licht didn’t think it was different from the other accessories he had. Gil patted his head and his voice was proud. “You really made him grow up. Take good care of that Servamp and his scarf. He trusted you with something important.”

“Sure,” Licht agreed even though he didn’t understand the significance behind Gil’s words. His phone rang and he swore softly when he saw that it was Kranz. “Shit, I’m late. Bye, Gil.”

* * *

Licht played a few scales on the hotel’s piano and listened to the notes carefully. Each piano was different so he needed to familiarize himself with it to bring out its full potential. Kranz left to speak with some of the staff and Licht was alone on stage but he preferred the quiet when he was practising. So, he made an annoyed sigh when the door flew open violently. Licht turned and saw that it was Hyde.

He had a panicked expression and he was breathing heavily so Licht knew that he must’ve ran all the way down from their hotel room. Licht stood and yelled at him. “What the hell, Shit Rat? Don’t make so much noise while I’m practising. Didn’t you read my note? Gil must’ve told you I was here so you don’t need to run around like some maniac.”

Hyde stride forward without a word and slammed his hands down on the piano on either side of him. The keys screamed angrily when he did but Licht wasn’t shaken. He was trapped between Hyde’s arms but Licht could never be afraid of him. The panic and desperation in his eyes did worry Licht though. They fought many times but he never saw Hyde so angry before. 

“You took my scarf without asking!”

“That’s what you’re angry about? You interrupted my practise and you could’ve broken the piano, Shit Rat. Don’t get pointlessly mad and act like a child.” Licht yelled back and Hyde’s eyes flashed for a moment. He tried to take the scarf back but Licht held onto it, not wanting to let Hyde win a fight. They were both acting petty and Licht didn’t know why Hyde would put so much importance on a simple scarf.

“Let it go, Lichtan!” Hyde demanded. He didn’t stop trying to take the scarf back even after Licht kicked him roughly. They both started screaming over each other. “Stop struggling or else you’ll rip it! Give it back to me, Lichtan!”

“Damnit, Shit Rat, I’m just borrowing it. You can go a day without wearing this stupid thing. Let go of me, Hyde! You’re hurting me! Why is it so important, anyways?”

“Ophelia gave it to me!”

Hyde felt Licht stiffen and he froze as well. Neither of them spoke for a moment and Hyde felt his throat go dry. He realized how strong his grip on Licht’s arm was and he immediately let go of him. He stepped away from him but Licht didn’t move. He rushed to apologize but the words caught in his chest when he saw his expression. Licht’s wide eyes became a storm of emotions. Surprise, regret, envy and sadness clashed until he closed his eyes.

Finally, Licht moved and slowly took off the scarf. He thrust it towards Hyde and pushed him away at the same time. “Take it. I was only using your scarf to cover the bite marks you left. I would’ve never touched it if I knew that it was so important to you. But, don’t worry, that won’t happen again. Don’t bite me again and sleep on the couch for the rest of the trip. You should’ve told me earlier.”

“Wait, Licht, I’m sorry for being rough! I reacted poorly.” Hyde cupped his cheeks to make Licht look up at him. He gasped when he roughly pushed his hands away. Licht kept his face lowered so he wouldn’t see his expression. “Licht, I love you.”

“… I need to go see Kranz and ask him if he has something to cover up your stupid bite marks. Don’t bother me until my tour is over because I need to focus on my performance.” Licht ordered before he turned away. Hyde wanted to run after him as he watched him leave but the hurt in Licht’s voice paralyzed him. He looked down at the scarf in his hands and it felt much heavier than usual.

* * *

Licht woke up early and peered out of his room to see Hyde asleep on the couch. It had been a couple days since their fight and Licht had been avoiding him. Once he was certain that Hyde was asleep, Licht opened the door fully. He heard him pacing in front of his room for most of the night so he knew that he must’ve been tired and sleeping deeply now.

In front of his door was a melon and Licht knew that Hyde was the one that left it there. Everyday since their fight, Hyde would leave small gifts for him as an apology but Licht refused to be swayed. He stepped over the melon and walked to the door. They were in Japan and they already made plans to spend the day with Mahiru and Neko-san. Licht decided to see them alone and woke up early so Hyde couldn’t follow him.

Licht placed his hand on the doorknob but he couldn’t stop himself from looking back to Hyde on the couch. He sighed heavily to himself and walked to the couch. Hyde’s expression was a little sad and Licht pulled the blanket over him more. Then he wrote a note that told him he was going to see Mahiru and placed it over Hyde’s face.

“Why do I love an idiot like you?” Licht whispered but didn’t stay to hear his answer.

He left the hotel and walked to Mahiru’s apartment alone. It was still early in the morning and hours before the time the Sloth Pair was expecting him but he was certain that Mahiru was too kind to turn him away. Playing with Neko-san would also be a good way to take his mind off Hyde. But, walking down the street alone, Hyde was all that filled his thoughts.

Licht remembered the expression Hyde had when he tried to take back the scarf from him. He could only remember one other time he saw Hyde lose his composure like that. It was when they were trapped by Tsubaki. He knew Hyde’s past and how important Ophelia was to him so he understood why he reacted the way he did. Losing someone you loved and having to move on was already difficult but they also parted tragically.

Even though he understood that, it still hurt him.

Licht knew how Hyde felt about Ophelia but he told himself that it was his past. He thought that he moved on from that time in his life. Seeing the way Hyde clung to the scarf Ophelia gave him, he couldn’t help but have a little doubt. Was he just a replacement or a distraction from her? Hyde did describe him as ‘a way to kill time’ before they became close but he thought that changed, especially after they started dating.

He had no illusions about what Hyde was before they met, a man driven mad with grief who was screaming for help. Now, he wondered if he still wanted something he lost. Licht didn’t know how he could compete against a ghost. Hyde showed him his past and he saw how much he loved Ophelia. He hated feeling jealous and petty but he couldn’t help how he felt.

It was perfectly reasonable for him to have keepsakes of that time. Maybe Hyde moved on but wanted to keep them for the memories, Licht tried to tell himself. But then he remembered how Hyde reacted to seeing him wear it and his heart tightened more. While Hyde was the first person he fell in love with, Licht was painfully aware that it wasn’t the same for Hyde.

“Licht, Mahiru’s house was a block ago.” Licht looked back and saw that Gil was standing behind him. He was so last in thought that he didn’t realize that he passed Mahiru’s home or that Gil was following him. “Hyde told me to watch over you and bring you back before you start feeling pain.”

“So, he decided not to join.” Licht said in an irritated voice but he was a little disappointed. He could feel Gil’s eyes on him so he lied. “I’m going to have to leave early because of our stupid distance limitation. I want to play with Neko-san.”

“You can play with him later but I want to speak with you right now.” Gil gestured to a bench and sat down as best as he could with his giant whale costume.

“I’m not going to talk to him again.” Licht said but he sat down next to him. Even though he was angrier with himself than Hyde, it was still difficult to face him. He knew that if they did speak to each other again, they would have to talk about their fight. That would undoubtedly lead to Ophelia and Licht didn’t want to hear Hyde say he loved her.

Licht already knew how much Hyde loved her but hearing it could break his heart.

“I wasn’t going to tell you to do anything. I know you won’t listen. I wanted to apologize to you for not saying anything when I saw you in the hall. I thought you already knew that she was the one that gave it to him.” Gil saw the sadness in Licht’s eyes and he couldn’t help but feel partly responsible.

“We both know that getting that demon to talk about his past is like pulling teeth.” Licht mumbled and Gil nodded. “He kept it all this time…”

“Once a contract ended, their item becomes black.” Gil explained. “She made it herself. Ophelia would make a personalized scarf for each guard to make them feel welcomed in the castle. She was a good princess and a better queen. Everyone loved her and even Hyde could barely bring himself to lecture her when she went out of line. She—”

“She was kind and selfless and wonderful. I already know that so why are you bothering telling me this?” Licht interrupted him and his heart tightened. “You never had to stop them from fighting like you do with us and you miss that, don’t you? Kranz already yell at me enough for that so you don’t need to say it. Hyde’s the one that always start our fights so go bother him.”

“I don’t mind it that much. It’s my job.” Gil wanted to comfort Licht. He watched the pair for the past three days and knew that they were both in pain. As Greed’s Subclass, it was his job to support them. “I served him for a long time so I know his vices very well. Hyde’s childish and emotional but you’re making him a better person everyday. He loves you.”

Licht sighed and leaned against Gil. “Hyde misses her. If she was still alive, he wouldn’t look twice at me. He looked at her like she was the sun. I saw it.”

“He did. But I see how he looks at you like you’re his salvation. Don’t compare yourself to her because you’re two completely different people to him. He loved her then. He loves you now.”

“Then why did he yell at me like that? It feels like he hasn’t moved on. Does he still love her?”

“That’s something you need to ask him yourself. I know you’re scared to ask him but you don’t need to be. You’ve never been one to run away. That’s Hyde and doing so ruined his chance for love last time.”

* * *

In the end, Licht didn’t go see Mahiru and he walked back to the hotel instead. Hyde wasn’t there and waiting for him in silence was chipping away at his resolve. He knew that they needed to talk but Licht’s nerves were starting to get the better of him. Licht hugged his legs and pressed his forehead to his knees. He didn’t know how their conversation would end and a hundred different scenarios played in his mind.

The best ending and the one Licht wanted, Hyde would hold him and reassure him. Worst case, Hyde would admit that he still had feelings for Ophelia. Licht didn’t know what they would do if that happened. He loved Hyde and he wanted to be with him. But knowing that Hyde was thinking of someone else whenever they were together would be painful.

Licht heard the door open and he looked up to see Hyde in the doorway. He looked shocked for a moment before he sheepishly held up a bag. “I thought you were going to play with Nii-san a little longer so I went out to buy us lunch. I hope you’re in the mood for Greek food. I also brought a melon if you want to skip straight to desert. I’ll cut it for us and—”

“Hyde, we need to talk.” He stiffened at the sound of his name. Licht rarely called him by the name he gave him so he knew that he was being serious. Thinking the worst, Hyde dropped the bags and ran to the couch. He fell to his knees in front of Licht and took his hands into his desperately.

“Please, Licht, don’t break up with me.” Hyde begged. “I know that I messed up and I was wrong. I was rough with you and I hurt you. I love you so that’s the last thing I want to do. I promised to protect you and I meant it. I’m so sorry, Licht. I’ll do anything to prove that to you. Just, please, don’t leave me. Licht, say something!”

“What do you want me to say? It wasn’t significant enough to tell me that your scarf was important because she made it for you. But it was important enough that you chased me down for it. That’s what hurt me.” Licht pulled his hands out of his and Hyde’s expression crumbled at the rejection. Seeing how sad he was, Licht wanted to hold him but he was hurting too. “Do you still love her? Do you ever wish I was her?”

“Oh God, Licht, of course not. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.” Hyde stood and hugged him to his chest tightly. He was a little scared that Licht would push him away so he was relieved when he hugged him back. “She was important to me but you’re my world now. I love you so much. My scarf holds a lot of important memories to me and that’s what I got upset over. Memories, not feelings. I thought I lost it or someone stole it and got really scared.”

Hyde stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. Licht leaned into his tender touch and closed his eyes. The pain gripping his heart eased a little but not by much. He wondered if, a thousand years from now, would he hold his name tag with as much importance. Hyde could feel that Licht was still a little stiff in his arms so he leaned away from him.

He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Licht. His eyes widened a little and quickly tried to untie the scarf. Hyde stopped him by placing his hand over his and held the scarf firmly in place. He kissed the corner of his eye and trailed his lips across his temple.

He whispered in his ear. “I love you, Licht. I didn’t realize before but you actually look pretty cute in my scarf. Anytime you want to wear it, take it. You don’t need to ask me or anything. Even if I’m wearing it, you can take it.”

“Are you sure?” Licht asked hesitantly and Hyde nodded without any uncertainty.

“Everything I am belongs to you and that includes my memories. I love you so much and I’ll give you anything. So, please, don’t leave me.” The devotion and love he had shone in his eyes and Licht took his hands.

“I can’t leave you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what Lawless’s item was when he was with Ophelia and I’m pretty sure that there’s a lot of theories out there. I’m not entirely certain that it’s his scarf but it worked with this fanfic.


End file.
